


"I know how you can make it up to me."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Dan [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Daniel watches his girlfriend laugh with his teammate.





	

Daniel’s pov

I watch her throw her head back laughing at something Max says and it shouldn’t annoy me, but it does. There’s no reason for me to be jealous of Max and y/n getting along so well. If anything I should be happy; my girlfriend and my friend get along great, that’s something to be happy about right? But why does this nagging little voice in my head keep going on about how I might be losing her to him. We only just started dating and she’s everything I could ever wish for and I don’t have a clue why she wants to be with me. I watch her eyes light up as she finally spots me in the doorway. She says something to Max before she walks towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck as soon as she’s close enough. My hands automatically fall to her waist and I gently squeeze as we kiss.  
“Hey.” She whispers as she pulls away.  
“Hey.” I repeat as I drop another kiss onto her lips, making her smile. “Are you ready to go?” I ask.  
“Yeah.” She smiles as she stands on her toes to press a quick kiss to my lips again and all my worries about her and Max are gone. “Just let me say bye to Max first.” She adds and all of my worries are back.  
The smile drops of my face and y/n furrows her eyebrows at my mood-change. “Just be quick okay?” I almost plead; I just want her with me and away from Max.  
“Okay?” She gives me a confused look. She looks back at me over her shoulder as she walks to Max; a questioning look on her face. The two of them talk for a while and they hug before y/n comes back to me. I immediately turn around and walk to my car. She catches up with me and reaches out for my hand. I calm down slightly as she intertwines our fingers and I lightly rub my thumb over the back of her hand.

Walking into my apartment I close the door behind me. When I turn around to head to the living room I’m faced with my girlfriend standing in my path. Her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner and her arms folded across her chest.  
“What was that earlier?” She asks. “With Max?”  
I sigh. “Nothing.” I force a smile and try to slip past her and into the room, but she won’t budge.  
“Daniel.” She says. “If we already start keeping things from each other now, what is going to become of us in the future?”  
I look into her eyes and her eyes are pleading with me. “It’s stupid.” I mutter.  
“Tell me.” She says as she drops her arms to her sides.  
“You and Max get along so well, and I’m happy about that.” I start. “But there’s a part of me that thinks you might rather be with him.” I mumble as I look down.  
“Dan.” She breaths out and then I feel her arms around me. “Max is a friend. You are my boyfriend; there’s a big difference.” She says as she places her head against my chest. My arms find their way around her as I pull her closer to me. “There are a lot of things that I would love to do with you, but that Max has to stay far far away from.” She teases and I can’t help but chuckle.  
“I’m sorry for being stupid.” I say as I look down at her.  
She rests her chin on my chest so she can look up at me. “That’s okay.” She smiles. “I know how you can make it up to me.” She says as her smile turns into a smirk and I can’t help but smirk back.  
“Oh really?” I say as I lower my head so I can place a kiss right under her ear before whispering. “What did you have in mind?”


End file.
